Fall out of the fire
by BrokenRainbowsShatteredDreams
Summary: Everyone has a secret, a choice, a problem. A collection of free-verse all generations. Please read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Warning: Death themes**

**This is my first fanfiction so don't be mean **

**This is Molly Wesley the second**

**Enjoy and review!**

_WhisperWhisperWhisper_

In your mind

_ScreamScreamScream_

All day and all night

I

N

F

I

N

I

T

E

**Inescapable **

Try to block it out

But you can't seem to try hard enough

?Can you?

Because you're** crazy**

That's what T.H.E.Y say

When you

/hear\\\

Them

?Who?

The_ cowardly_ **brave**

The one STONG enough to ^^^leave^^^ this world

But too _weak_ to join the other

Without someone to help them along the way

_Brother_

Sister

**Cousin**

Daughter

_Son_

Husband

**Wife**

Everybody's -waiting-

T\i/c\k/-\T/o\c/k

_Patience dear friends_

But some of them **o.v.e.r.c.o.m.e **their fears

And leave the already cramped space between your ears

_When will they come?_

_Soon..._

_How soon?_

_Soon enough..._

And it drives you mad

Makes you

Twisted

**Warped**

_Abnormal_

And it makes you _oh so lonely_

_When's Georgie coming for me?_

_I don't know Fred..._

But sometimes it makes you happy in a

**S.i.c.k**

Kind of way

Like when _Colin Creevey_ and _Romilda Vane_

Pluck up the **courage** to leave the space inside your head

It makes you **smile** all day

Making people think you're even more

A.b.n.o.r.m.a.l

Than before

Then you can't take it anymore

_The stares_

_The laughter_

_The sheer _**noise **_of it all_

And, before long, it's you that ends up

Inside somebody else's

M

I

N

D


	2. Choosing

**A/N: This is Regulas Black**

**All flames will be used to toast marshmallows **

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and all the characters in it**

**Enjoy and Review!**

You want to be your

B

R

O

T

E

R

Don't you?

You want to be

**Brave**

You want to be

Caring

But the rules

The ones you live (_die) _by

Are stuck to (part_ of) _you

You want to

_Runrunrun_

Away

And never look back

You want to be

C

E

R

T

A

I

N

Which

Si/de

You're on

But your

R

E

G

U

L

A

S

Your mum and dad's golden boy

That's what everybody thinks

And when they look into you grey (frozen) eyes

They think Black (as the night sky)

Tied to the darkness

They think it's what you must **thrive** on

But inside your being

T\o/r\n /a\p/a\r/t

By

Light

And

Dark

Because if you join the

L

I

G

H

T

You will try to

Turn off

The sun

But if you join the

D

A

R

K

You'll try to

Set it alight


	3. Glass

**A/N This is Lucy Weasley. Please review. Pretty Please? (Looks at you with puppy dog eyes) **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the characters in it belong to the fabulous J.K Rowling**

You are a glass girl

Oh so delicate

And oh so transparent

And every time you are

I

G

N

O

R

E

D

A bit of your glass heart is broken

S\m/a\s/h\e/d

Against the wall

And your cousins pretend not to

N

O

T

I

C

E

Y

O

U

Because they think you get enough attention off Grandma Molly

But maybe

Just maybe

She gives you all those hugs and kisses because she can see that you're made of

G

L

A

S

S

When you were the

_First_

To master a spell

The

_Second_

Person always did it

**Better**

So they ended up being

Fawned over

By everyone

Whilst you're

_(Who?)_

You're being

Shoved

Into a brick wall

Little Glass Girl

And you're slowly being

S/m\a/s\h/e\d/u\p

Again and again and again

And the **worst **thing is

You don't really _care_

Do you

**Grandmas**

_Little_

Glass

Girl

?


	4. Alone

**A/N: Hey again, I haven't updated in a while because I've had serious writers block with my Phoenix Forest story and I've started a new story. I haven't abandoned Phoenix Forest though. This free verse is Lord Voldermort! Remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything in it, that goes to the wonderful mind of J.K Rowling!**

L

O

V

E

Is for the _weak_

The powerless

You don't need it

**Do you?**

To bring this world to its knees

You know what they say

**My Lord**

Love makes the world go round

But you don't want that

You want the world to STOP!

You don't want anything to change

You're _scared_ aren't you?

**My Lord**

Not of the **dark**

Oh no

The _things _that lurk in the dark

Like **death**

And disease

And _weakness_

If only you had **someone** to hold when you were _scared_

But you're a **big boy** now aren't you Tommy?

Just keep on fighting off the **darkness**

With the _shadows_

Won't you **My Lord?**

Bit when you reside for too long in the_ shadows_

You can't stand the

++++light++++

And you'll keep on ignoring it until it burns so bright you

/S\h/a\t/t\e/r\

Into a _ThousandThousandThousand_ pieces

And they'll be no one to pick them ^^^up^^^

All because you didn't believe in

L

O

V

E


	5. Just The Two Of Us

**A/N: Soooo, this is a free verse about Bellatrix Lestrange when she was in Azkaban. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, all the credit goes to the lovely J.K Rowling!**

**Also thanks to Funny Cat for reviewing! **

**No one loved us**

**Never**

_No, they didn't_

**No one cared about us**

**Never**

_Once they did…_

**But she left didn't she?**

_It wasn't her fault,_

_She __fell__ in __LOVE_

**She did ****fall**** didn't she?**

**DownDownDown**

**In to the deep, deep pit they call LOVE **

_But she was __HAPPY _

**And when she reached the bottom of the pit she lay there**

**B\R/O\K/E\N**

_SHUT UP!_

**If she cared about us then why did she LEAVE us?**

_Why won't you LEAVE ME ALONE!_

**Because your mad, aren't you?**

**Somewhere in that twisted, sick mind of yours**

**You know you're crazy Bella**

_No, I'm not…_

_Am I?_

**Yes Bella, WE ARE!**

_?But why, why are we CRAZY, Trix?_

**Because no one LOVED us**

_Stop laughing Trix, this isn't __funny_

**But listen to them scream Bella,**

**? Isn't it beautiful?**

_You were wrong_

_You're the one that's /C\R/A\Z/Y_

**Shut up**

…

_It's cold in here_

_I'm scared_

**Of what?**

_The darkness_

**We're in the ****Dark**** Bella**

_But, what happens when we die,_

_Will it be darker then?_

**We don't have to die Bella.**

**Not if we help Master,**

**He will grant us life**

_Nothing will hurt us?_

**No nothing.**

**It's going to be okay**

_Bella_**trix**


End file.
